


Come (Closer) Together

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [16]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon finds a doll in Ryan's closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come (Closer) Together

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://xelfishax.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xelfishax.livejournal.com/)**xelfishax** 's prompt: OOH. JON FINDS BRENDON'S ROBOT (in bren's closet?) THAT LOOKS ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE JON... then finds out that bren and ryan use the robojon for threesomes? Then jon is all like "You don't need a robot when you can have the real thing ;]"

When Jon found it in Ryan's closet, he was more confused than anything else. It was like a life sized doll, only it looked exactly like Jon. The same facial structure, the same hair, even the clothes were - hey, he'd been looking everywhere for those pants. It actually even felt human, only cold, and it had Jon's slight beer belly too.

He didn't mention anything to Ryan about it under the pretense that if Ryan wanted him to know about it, he would tell him.

***

Jon returned from a short hike just as the sun was beginning to set, the light filtering through the sliding glass doors into the living room of the cabin. It didn't appear as if Spencer was back from his grocery run, but he knew Ryan and Brendon were somewhere within, so the faint voices he heard from down the hall were nothing out of the ordinary. He stepped into the kitchen to grab a glass and fill it with water; he always felt parched after a hike.

Suddenly a rather loud but muffled noise came from the direction of Brendon's room - or maybe it was Ryan's? - and Jon froze. Not that strange and unusual noises were anything new for any of them, it just kind of surprised Jon a little. When it came again, however, a little clearer and perhaps even a little louder, he decided to investigate.

As he moved down the hall it was mostly silent, some brief mutterings coming from Ryan's room, now that he'd pinpointed it, and he figured Ryan and Brendon both were in there. He was maybe five feet from the door when the loud noise came again, and this time he froze not out of surprise, but out of shock. By then he could make out distinct voices and, yes, Ryan and Brendon were both in there, and if the loud moaning, yes _moaning_ , that he perceived to be coming from Ryan was any indication, they were...

Well, Jon didn't particularly want to think about it.

***

Okay, so maybe Jon _did_ want to think about it. Perhaps he was even the slightest bit jealous.

He began to notice the small looks passing between the guitarist and singer over meals, across the room during movies, even during practice and writing sessions. Jon was jealous of their _relationship_ , sure, but even worse was the itching reality that Jon had at one point wanted one or the other for his own.

Now he kind of wanted them both.

***

"Have you noticed... them?" Jon asked Spencer vaguely as they sat on the couch in the living room, watching Ryan and Brendon building a bonfire in the backyard.

"They kind of live with us, Jon. They're kind of hard to miss."

"No, I mean like... _them_."

Spencer turned to look at him then, a curious look on his face. "You mean..."

"Yeah."

Realization dawned on the drummer's face and he turned back to watch the two men outside. "Oh yeah, I've noticed." There was a pause. "Why, jealous?"

Jon blinked but didn't move his eyes away from the big grin on Brendon's face as he threw twigs at Ryan, making both of them laugh silently through the glass.

"You're an idiot, Jon."

***

"Jon! Jon!"

Jon pulled himself awake quickly, hastily pulling on a pair of boxers before stumbling down the hallway, following Ryan's distressed sounding voice.

"Ryan, what- oh fuck."

Two simultaneous gasps chimed in as Jon opened the door to Ryan's room. What Jon could only describe as his fucking _clone_ , that doll he had found in Ryan's closet, was lying flat on his back on the bed with Ryan pressed against his chest, Brendon kneeling between the lyricist's legs. Clicking in a little too late was the fact that all three of them were naked, hard, and he was pretty sure the other-Jon's cock was in Ryan's ass.

"It's not what you think!" Brendon blurted, his eyes wide.

"We were gonna tell you-"

"No we weren't-"

"-a robot-"

"-we're not freaks, I swear-"

"-just for fun, really-"

"-we didn't know-"

"-sort of an experiment. Maybe." Ryan took a deep breath. "Uhm."

"A robot?" Jon inquired, stepping a little further into the room and closing the door behind him. "What do you need a robot for," he began, getting slowly closer to the bed, his hands moving towards the elastic of his boxers, "when you can have the real thing?"

Sharing a look with Brendon, Ryan slowly got off the robot-Jon and rolled him off the bed onto the floor. The two then turned to Jon with devious smirks, motioning for him to join them with identical come hither motions.

Biting his lip, Jon let his boxers drop before joining his two band mates on the bed.

Now he _did_ have them both.  



End file.
